Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!
Game Boy Advance Virtual Console |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console |media = 32 MB Cartridge }} Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (DKC3 for short) is the third, and final, game for the popular Super Nintendo game series Donkey Kong Country The game stars Dixie Kong and her little cousin Kiddy Kong as they travel through numerous lands in order to rescue Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from the Kremling Krew and their new leader, KAOS. A remake of the game was released for the Game Boy Advance in 2005 with new features, most noticeably six new stages and an all-new soundtrack, which was often criticized by fans of the original SNES version. Story In this game, Dixie Kong and her toddler cousin Kiddy Kong have to discover the location of missing vacationers, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Meanwhile, the Kremling Krew returns under the leadership of the mysterious cyborg KAOS, who K. Rool (called Baron K. Roolenstein in this game) is secretly controlling. Unlike the previous installment, which featured a pirate high-seas adventure theme, this game has more of a mix between a mechanical theme and a generic theme similar to the first game, but unlike Donkey Kong Country's often tropical scenery, this game features locations much more similar to northern Europe and similar climates. The events of the game were located in the Northern Kremisphere, a hitherto unseen part of the DK Isles. Characters Kongs *Dixie Kong: The protagonist of the game. She and her cousin, Kiddy go off to save Donkey and Diddy. *Kiddy Kong: The other protagonist of the game. He is Dixie's heavy cousin and the two go off to save Donkey and Diddy. *Cranky Kong: He only actively appears in the game in Swanky Kong's sideshow attraction. Cranky Kong competes in mini-games to win coins and bananas. Unlike in the previous two Donkey Kong Country games, he doesn't give advice to the Kongs. *Wrinkly Kong: Wrinkly's Save Cave is where Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong can save their progress. It is also where all the Banana Birds are kept after they are collected. *Funky Kong: Funky runs his own place called Funky's Rentals where the Kongs get all their boats and upgrades. It was Funky who suggested that Dixie take Kiddy with her at the beginning of the game. *Swanky Kong: Swanky hosts his own sideshow attraction in this game where Dixie and Kiddy compete against Cranky. Animal Buddies *Enguarde the Swordfish *Squitter the Spider *Squawks the Parrot *Ellie the Elephant *Parry the Parallel Bird Brothers Bears *Bazaar: Runs a general store on the world map near Wrinkly's Save Cave and Funky's Rentals. *Barnacle: Found in Lake Orangatanga. He wants to complete his collection of shells. He was moved to Pacifica in the GBA version. *Brash: Found in Kremwood Forest. Holds the record of the fastest playthrough of the level Riverside Race (until it's beaten by Dixie and Kiddy). *Blunder: Found on the world map near Lake Orangatanga and Kremwood Forest. He accidentally reveals how to unlock the lost world. *Blue: Found in Cotton-Top Cove. He thinks that the other Brothers Bear forgot his birthday. *Bazooka: Operates a cannon in Mekanos. *Bramble: Runs a flower shop on the world map near Cotton-Top Cove and Mekanos. *Blizzard: Found in K3. He's the only one of the Brothers Bear who got a birthday present for Blue (but he needs Dixie and Kiddy to deliver it). *Benny and Björn: They operate chair lifts in Razor Ridge. *Barter: Runs a shop on the world map near K3 and Razor Ridge. *Baffle: Found in Kaos Kore. He specializes in cracking codes. *Boomer: Works with explosives in Krematoa, the lost world. When he's paid a certain amount of Bonus Coins, he clears paths to Krematoa's levels. *Bachelor: Only in the Game Boy Advance remake, replaces Barnacle Bear in Lake Orangatanga. He wants the Kongs to pick up flowers and chocolates for his date. Enemies *Bazuka *Bazza *Booty Bird *Bounty Bass *Bristles *Buzz *Gleamin' Bream *Karbine *Klasp *Knik-Knak *Knocka *Kobble *Koco *Koin *Koindozer *Kopter *Krimp *Krosshair *Krumple *Kuchuka *Kuff 'n' Klout *Lemguin *Minky *Nibbla *Re-Koil *Skidda *Sneek *Swoopy *TNT Knocka Bosses *Belcha *Arich *Squirt *KAOS *Bleak *Barbos *Kroctopus (GBA Only) *Baron K. Roolenstein Levels Lake Orangatanga *Lakeside Limbo *Doorstop Dash *Tidal Trouble *Skidda's Row *Murky Mill *BOSS: Belcha's Barn Kremwood Forest *Barrel Shield Bust-Up (4th in GBA Port) *Riverside Race *Squeals on Wheels *Springin' Spiders (1st in GBA Port) *Bobbing Barrel Brawl *BOSS: Arich's Ambush Cotton-Top Cove *Bazza's Blockade *Rocket Barrel Ride *Kreeping Klasps *Tracker Barrel Trek *Fish Food Frenzy *BOSS: Squirt's Showdown Mekanos *Fire-Ball Frenzy *Demolition Drain-Pipe *Ripsaw Rage *Blazing Bazukas *Low-G Labyrinth *BOSS: KAOS Karnage K3 *Krevice Kreepers *Tearaway Toboggan *Barrel Drop Bounce *Krack Shot Kroc *Lemguin Lunge *BOSS: Bleak's House Razor Ridge *Buzzer Barrage *Kong-Fused Cliffs *Floodlit Fish *Pot Hole Panic *Ropey Rumpus *BOSS: Barbos's Barrier *BOSS: Kroctopus Krush (GBA only) Pacifica *Dingy Drain-Pipe (GBA only) *Stormy Seas (GBA only) *Sunken Spruce (GBA only) *Cliffside Blast (GBA only) *Ripcurl Reef (GBA only) *Surf's Up (GBA only) *BOSS: Barbos's Barrier (GBA only) KAOS Kore *Konveyor Rope Klash *Creepy Caverns *Lightning Lookout *Koindozer Klamber *Poisonous Pipeline *BOSS: Kastle KAOS Krematoa *Stampede Sprint *Criss Kross Cliffs *Tyrant Twin Tussle *Swoopy Salvo *Rocket Rush *BOSS: Knautilus Gallery Trivia *Krematoa is based off Krakatoa, a volcano near the Indonesian island of Rakata in the Sunda Strait. In addition, Boomer Bear, the Brother Bear of Krematoa, specializes in explosives, which spoofs the original Krakatoa's explosive nature. *The Northern Kremisphere is derived from the Northern Hemisphere, which is the half of a planet's surface that is north of the equator. *K. Rool's submarine, the Knautilus, is named after the Nautilus, Captain Nemo's submarine in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *The world K3 is based off the 12th highest mountain on Earth, K-3 (now known as Broad Peak). *The Kremean War (that Bazooka Bear commonly talks about) plays on the name of the Crimean War. *Bazaar Bear makes a Legend of Zelda reference if the player says "no" after asking "Who owns the castle?". *Bazaar Bear was thought to be Banjo from the Banjo-Kazooie Series, but Rare denied the rumor. *The two chairlift operating bears are known as Benny and Björn which is a reference to Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus of the music group ABBA. *When Baron K. Roolenstein appears after the player defeats KAOS, he says, "I'd have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids", a line quoted from Scooby-Doo. *The level where the player faces Bleak is named Bleak's House, a name pun of the Charles Dickens novel Bleak House. *Skidda's Row is based on the band Skid Row. Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Nintendo Games